Frozen Hearts
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Out there in the deepest coldest peaks of the mountains, there could be one of the warmest and gentlest soul you might ever find. A warm heart in a freezing mountain. A saviour. Of course following it may possibly be the vilest corrupted cold hearted demons you might ever find. A murderer and a deceiver. What do they have in common? They're interested in Elsa. CHALLENGE STORY


**Frozen Hearts**

It was cold today at the mountains. Reasonable since it was the middle of winter. Naturally there would be blizzards and ice wolves running about. The absolute freezing weather, the territorial wolves, and the nothingness in the mountains, none of them were good factors to get tourists.

The abandoned frozen castle might have been a tourist spot. But it was simply too high and precarious to visit unless you have some sort of power. Noone has that.

This did not really matter to one man. This was part of his living. He avoided the mountains and searches the lakes for ice. It was his way of living. One would argue with how things are going with his life he could easily ask for help from the queen. Although he was in good terms with them he seemed to prefer paying for his own and not being in debt to others.

Although right now, he felt that maybe he should have taken a day off.

Riding on a ski with a reindeer pulling it, the young man steered them. Through the narrow roads and through the dangerous slopes, the driver and the reindeer were like one mind. They knew where to go, what to do and how they'll do it. They did grow up with each other after all. So they're technically best friends.

Even if there was a blizzard today on their path they had to get through. Stopping now could lead them to their death. It was too cold here, no shelter. Not even possible to make a fire here. They had to keep going. They were almost past the mountain.

"Just hang in there Sven," the man's voice spelt worry. Although his voice was warm, he was clearly struggling against the abnormal code. "We're almost there."

The reindeer seemed to let out a grunt on response and continued to run. Maybe even faster than awhile ago. At this, Kristoff couldn't help but smile under his scarf. Scarf made by Anna. Oh how this blizzard reminded him of that day. The day she almost died but was saved. He also remembered how during that time Sven almost died.

"Okay Sven, take it easy," Kristoff calmed down the reindeer trying to make him lose speed. "Too much speed and you might-... No! Why now!"

He heard them. Cries of the wolves. Ice wolves. Dark brooding creatures that await their prey on the mountains. Thriving under this weather, they could easily hunt down anything that crosses their paths. Kristoff usually avoids the routes where they hunt, but today they found him.

"Come on, we're almost ther-" With a sudden pull Kristoff steered away Sven from a road. Right on time too. As two wolved pounced on where they were heading. If they kept on going they would've been caught and be mauled in seconds. "Going to need a detour."

Even at the sudden change in direction Sven still ran as fast as possible. The wolves only noticed the change of their path now and continued to chase. They were fast and were quickly gaining on him. It would only be minutes before they catch up and jump them. And with where they are, they can't make any sudden turns. The trees encompassed everything to his right, and the mountains were on his left. The wolves drew closer.

Kristoff gritted his teeth. This is not how he intended to disappear from the world. He at least wanted one last moment with Anna...

...

In the top of the mountains there indeed was a frozen castle. Upon entering it you can indeed see a large part of the entire place. If one were to live in that castle they would see anything that was heading towards their castle. Although that would've been a great place for a base, if one couldn't survive the cold weather then it would've been useless as they would have died in their stay there.

Somehow, a lone person stayed there. It was a she. It wasn't human either. And she watched the scene below her unfold. Although interested, she wouldn't be able to prevent his death. Hmm, then again maybe 'he' was around her. Or that snow queen she was hearing about is close by.

If either of the two were there, well she wanted to meet them personally. However from the looks of things they aren't close to him. They also won't have a reason to stay if that reindeer rider isn't alive. Hmm, well, maybe she could stall for him.

With a wave of her hand, ice crystals formed on the ground. Heading as a wave towards the center of the castle away from the balcony. Then she disappeared and manifested into that crystal wave. Now she was at the center. Her magic ready.

With a bit of focus and time, she heard it. It started off small but rapidly grew in volume. At least that's what she's assuming from inside the castle. An avalanche usually works like that.

She was really keen on meeting either the snow queen or the heart of the mountain.

...

No... No!

Of all the things that could happen now, it just had to be an avalanche. He should really have taken that day off.

He could hear it from here. The avalanche. It was raining down from the mountain heading towards his path. He still couldn't steer away from the mountain, unless he wants to hit some trees. The only way to go was forward. And that was certainly no use against an avalanche!

The wolves that were chasing him also sensed it too. To his relief they ran away from the avalanche completely abandoning him. Well that was one problem solved. Now he just had to keep moving.

At least that was the plan. Until he saw the cliff. He pulled Sven's reins to make him stop. Barely made it in time. Any more and they would have fallen off the cliff. Any more and the two of them would have died. Jeez this is why he hated it when wolves come into play. If not for them he could've escaped the avalanche!

The rumbling of the avalanche grew louder Kristoff looked at it. It was not as massive as he thought it would be. In fact it looked like he could survive it. If not for the fact that they were on a cliff. And if they were hit by something like that, Sven and him would be knocked off into their deaths. Sven seemed to know that and was already turning.

"Oh, good idea Sven!" It was sensible. If they could at least move away from the cliff and back to where they came from they would have a better chance of surviving. The supplies they have might be lost but not dying would be a better choice isn't it?

"-old still!" A loud voice. Manly and gruff while at the same time cheerful and determined. That initial shout alarmed Kristoff. There was someone else here? Why? Maybe they were a shopkeeper? No. Couldn't be. No, he shook his head. Had to focus. Had to get closer to the avalanche. "Don't move!"

"What?" This time the confusion on Kristoff's face was more apparent as he saw the speaker. It was a man. A massive man. A man without a shirt. Without a shirt. How was he running across the blizzard so fast without a shirt!? He should be freezing to death!

"Stand behind!" He was close enough. So was the avalanche. For some reason Kristoff was just focused on him instead of the avalanche. At the massive body he had. The massive shield thing the man carried behind. This guy could give that shopkeeper crook a run for his money with those muscles.

The bald man with the moustache suddenly leapt towards him. No, not towards him. Towards his side. Wait, was he planning what.

"No way," Kristoff could only mutter as the man landed beside him and Sven with a stomp. The man lifted the massive shield and slammed it in front of the avalanche's path. Then there was whiteness and darkness combined.

...

"Ugh..." Slits of light cut through the veil of darkness. Kristoff rejoined the world of the living. He felt cold. That was weird. He could feel his bulky winter gear but he was still cold? "What... happened?"

Then he began to remember everything. He slowly rose up and found himself surrounded by snow. Snow from an avalanche. But it didn't hit him? He saw Sven there still standing and looking at him worried. Their sleigh was also unharmed, not even touched by the avalanche. The blizzard was gone too and it was sunny now.

"How?" He asked in amazement. Then looking to his left, the sun was shining. And a massive man was there. The shield he carried was there too. Right there. It blocked the path of the avalanche. "You... ?"

"Hahaha! You thought you were in trouble, no?" The man began to lift his shield, something he did so easily when it looked so heavy.

"Wait..." Kristoff was beginning to feel light headed. "Who... are you?"

The man looked at him warmly. A smile on his face. Then he laughed. "I am Braum my friend! The heart of Freijord."

"... I see..."

With those words and that warm smile, Kristoff fainted.

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Frozen or League of Legends**

**To be honest this was mostly an experiment with me trekking on the frozen verse, and a tribute to the really nice guy Braum of League of Legends. Even if he's not released yet I already support him. Good guy Braum is the word that comes into mind.**

**So this is really more of a oneshot than anything. Chances of continuing? Same as the critical chance of all champions in league in total before the game begins without runes or masteries. Hmm, on the other hand I can't waste such a concept...**

**Alright, here's a CHALLENGE.**

**Whoever wants this story concept do this -**

**Use the characters Braum and Lissandra in Arendelle. Any more league characters is your choice but its up to you to shape the history of the place. You can make Arendelle close to Freijord or make it so that Lissandra and Braum are both travelling in search for something. Or they just came because they heard of Elsa who summoned an eternal winter.**

**The story will revolve around Braum rescuing Kristoff and bringing him back to the village. You can then have Braum interact and maybe even train Elsa how to save her allies (by defending and creating ice walls). Or you can have someone else train her. Also have Lissandra trying to corrupt Elsa. How she does it is up to you. But knowing her she'll probably kidnap Anna... That's pretty much it. Have fun. Oh, and shout out to a certain infamous fanfic crossover with this series.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

The sound of hooves and blowing wind continued. It was a slightly rainy night but nothing the wagon couldn't handle. They should be arriving at that place any moment now. Hence the passenger continued to bombard the driver with questions.

"... How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Ten minutes estimate! Stop asking or I'll kick you off and make you walk the rest of the way."

"I can probably just fly the rest of the way."

"Just be quiet."

"Oh you're no fun Reggie."

The passenger adjusted his red hat. He raised a phone to check his messages. An ice fairy with crystal wings was the cellphone accessory.

"Huh, Fetch sent me a message."

* * *

**End of massive crossover. Take the challenge or persuade me to continue. Your choice. Thank you for reading *bows*. Let us love Frozen.**


End file.
